In general, vacuum cleaners draw in air containing dust and contaminants from a surface and collect the dust and contaminants in a dust collecting apparatus. A user may select one of a range of suction nozzles according to the type of surface.
Fibrous surfaces, such as carpets, typically need to be blown or swept using blowers, such as agitators. Unless such blowers are provided on suction nozzles, it is difficult to remove some contaminants, such as human or animal hair, or waste threads, and the like from carpets.
Blowers, however, require a separate driving unit for operation, which can increase the costs of manufacturing the suction nozzles. In addition, noise caused by operation of the blower during cleaning may also increase, and the carpet may be worn down due to friction with the blower.
Furthermore, if the surface to be cleaned is sticky, human or animal hair attached to the surface may not be drawn into the suction nozzle by a suction force of a vacuum motor. As a result, the user must clean the surface again in order to remove the remaining contaminants.